Warriors Regret
PROLOUGE “Hurry we must get back before the Thunderclan realises that was are in there territory!”hissed Cinderfang.”i know!” Mistclaw growled back at him.Cinderfang rushed over to her.He nudged her shoulder pushing her forwards.There was a crack behind them and made the two cats jump.Cinderfang motioned her to keep moving.A little grey mouse came skittering out of a bush Cinderfang lunged forwards crushing the mouse with his weight.He picked it up by its tail and carried it over to Mistclaw.She nuzzled him with her nose as the cold wind blew through her long grey fur.”Trespassers!” cried a deep voice from behind.”Ah Windclan warriors,hunting in our territory.”We are so sorry we are not hunting we are hurrying back to the clan and this was the quickest way”meowed Cinderfang.”Please she is having kits”I guess we could let you off the hook this time”purred the cat.His eyes widened at the sight of the mouse carcase.”you were hunting you liars!” the cat bellowed as he lashed out towards Cinderfang.Hisses and growls broke out through the forest as the two cat fought.Mistclaw watched in terror as the blond cat swiped his claws at Cinderpelt's face.”Go! He howled to her “keep the kits safe go back to the clan!”Mistclaw ran out into the forest whimpering.The blond cat teared Cinderfangs ear as the red cat locked his jaw on the cat's arm.Mrrrowwool!!!”let go now”the cat screeched kicking Cinderfang off.Cinderfang lunged at him and tackled him to the ground.The blond cat was stunted panting,Cinderfang leaped off of him and raced the direction that Mistclaw had ran.He looked back at the cat still pearlised.Cinderfang knew what he had gotten himself into.A yowel came screeching behind him as the cat latched onto his back tearing his skin.Cinderfang tried to swing him off but he could not,the cats grip was too hard.The cat locked his jaw on his neck and pulled.Cinderfang gasped for air but the cat flung him to the ground.That should teach you cats about hunting in Thunderclan territory the cat meowed to Cinderfang's body. * * * Mistclaw ached all over her paws felt heavy and tail felt like a stone.It had gotten darker so it got harder to see.She thought she would pass out but she collided with an old shed.She shook her head figuring out where she was.Mistclaw managed to find a hole in the wall where it was dry.SHe collapsed onto the wooden ground her stomach hurt and fur was heavy from the rain.The drops of rain on the shed roof was calming,she imagined that being the pitter patters of her kits paws.They quickly saddened as she realised that Cinderfang would not be with her to see their new kits.”They are the future of the clan” she mewed softly before drifting into an uneasy sleep.The next morning the ground was damp and the sun shun warm air into the shed.The three kits smuggled into their mother's soft fur.One of them had long fur like her and was a red brown like Cinderfang’s fur.The other was a soft red grey color exept for his tail witch was all grey.The last had a grey face,paws, tail ears and back and the rest was white and his nose was wonkey.There names were.Redkit,Greykit and Rainkit.There eyes were still closed but she swore she saw Greytkit’s eyes which were green.These are my kits now and soon will return to their clan. CHAPTER 1 “Quit shoving!”hissed Greykit.”Hey i want to see too”meowed Rainshadow.”I’m older i should be first!”meowed Redkit sticking up her nose.”Quit fighting!” hissed Mistclaw,”Or you will cause the shed to collapse!”.”I'm hungry when can we go hunting on our own!” complained Rainkit.He was the youngest kit and his brother and sister both thought he was weak.”Hush now later,since i took Redkit out yesterday i'm taking Graykit out”,she purred licking his ear.”Come Graykit we will go hunt.” she meowed.”Yay i get to go hunting i'm going to catch a deer or a rabbit!”Mistclaw nudged him out of the shed,”Whatever you do don't go out of the shed understood?”The two kits nodded as they watched Greykit and their mother walk into the forest.”Why can't we go out?” asked Rainkit.”The clans duh!” hissed Redkit licking her paw.”What clans?”Thunderclan, Shadowclan,Riverclan and Windclan.” I want to join Thunderclan but mother said that we belong to Windclan”.”Ohhh i want to join Shadowclan because it sound cool!”Redkit almost bit her paw off as he hissedthat.”NO,you do not want to do that,i heard moons and moonsago the leader demanded that the other clans share their hunting territory and if not they would invade and there clan leader was a rogue and he planned to take over the forest! Rainkit promise me you will never do that”.”oh um ok” purred Rainkit snuggling up the her.Her fur was warm and damp like the grass on a new leaf morning and he loved the way how the morning light shone on her long red brown fur.Sister?” he asked looking up at her.Once we go back to join Windclan do you think they will accept be because of my scent gland problem?” “Of Course they will Redkit purred licking his head.Plus i will make sure they do because soon in one more moon i will be able to become an apprentice. Mistclaw and Greykit came back with two mice and a squirrel.Rainkit was overjoyed he was so hungry.Redkit was able to eat prey and so was Greykit but Rainkit had to stick with his mother's milk.”Why can’t I eat some actual prey!” complained Rainkit.”My dear you can’t just rush growing up,Red kit and Greykit have both been having my milk for as long as you have.Rainkit glanced over at the tender and juicy mouse that Greykit was eating.His mouth was watering.Now drink meowed Mistclaw licking his ear.Once he had finished he was exhausted,he wanted to stay up as long as his brother and sister but Mistclaw told him he is too young to stay up so late.I wish we could go to the clan now so they would stop treating me like the youngest kit ever! Rainkit thought. Rainkit woke up to his mother licking him awake.”Rainkit we must go to Windclan now!” Mistclaw hissed.”Really?” Rainkit cried bounding up.”There are monsters behind our shelter i heard two legs trying to break down the wall.”I heard it too meowed Redkit we should go”Just then the ground started to rumble,the peaceful night had turned into a roaring fire scented night.Chunks of the sheds roof were falling and the two leg objects in it were tumbling down.”Hurry my kits! Cried Mistclaw pushing them forwards.All three of the kits had exited the shed but a large plank of wood came crashing down onto Mistclaw. CHAPTER 2 “Mother!” cried Rainkit the plank hadn't killed her he could still see her struggling to escape from the wreckage.”Redkit lead your brothers to Windclan i won't make it” her words were choppy and quick.”They will accept you if you tell them you are my kits.”Mother i'm not leaving you!” cried Redkit trying to lift the plank off of her mother.’Go now!” Mistclaw hissed “and may Starclan lead you on this journey!” The roars were getting louder and louder they had no choice but to run.Rainkit looked back at the shed a large yellow monster with a large scoop at the front crushed the shed into splinters.Rainkit felt like crow food without his mother she had always helped him and told him what to do.He knew this truly he would never survive in the clans.”Rainkit hurry up we must get to Windclan! Meowed Greykit in front of him.”Rainkit opened his mouth a little to smell the clan territories.Suddenly it hit him Windclan scent it was everywhere he could smell it.But why were Redkit and Greykit going the other way?”Redkit! Windclan over here! He meowed.”No Rainkit its old Windclan cats were there.”I smell it i think we should go this way!” “Please Rainkit listen to me we need to go this way.Rainkit growled.”Why don't you ever listen to me!” “Because you can’t smell properly and without us you will die!” Redkit hissed.His sister's words rung through his ears like the sound of a monster roaring by.Rainkit clenched his jaw and ran into the forest.He could hear Redkit and Greykit calling after him be he didn't care to stop and listen.Tears flooded his eyes he had just lost his mother and now he ran away from his only family left.The air was getting more damp and the earth was soggy.Was this Windclan territory had he done it? Rainkit looked around the Windclan smell was fading and a different smell was coming.His eyes widened he pressed his ears against his head.He knew where he was now he was in Shadowclan territory now.Redkit! Greykit! He cried as he ran around.Rainkit peered through the fog,there was three cat figures walking towards him.He squeaked and tried to run but he slipped and fell into the mud.” Young kit?” called one of the figures.Rainkit covered his head with his paws.”No need to be afraid purred a she-cat.”You are not from this clan yes?” asked the pale orange tom.Rainkit looked up slowly and nodded.”Hmmm we should take him to Bronzestar said the she cat.”Come little kit are you hungry we have plenty of fresh kill” said the tom nuzzling his head.”F..fresh kill?”The cats nodded and lead him through their territory.Redkit lied to me she said that Shadowclan is an awful clan that steals kits from other clans.The sun had already risen and the dew was falling from the trees onto his head.”Excuse me young kit what is your name?”asked the black and grey tabby tom.”Well my mother called me Rainkit.” he replied.”Well he looks healthy enough to join Cedarpelt” he murmured.The cats stopped.The pale orange tom went into a low crouch.Everything was silent but then he pounced on a plump mouse.”Here can you hold this” he meowed picking up the mouse at dropping it in front of him.Rainkit felt over joyed to be able to help a warrior and finally feel what it felt like to hold a prey.”Now walk straight ahead into that shadowy hollow.The black and grey tom gave him an encouraging nudge towards the darkened part of the forest.The three cats followed him as he entered the hollow and through a tunnel of thorns.The cats passed him as he hesitated to enter into the Shadowclan camp.”Come on Rainkit you need to meet our leader if you want to join us” meowed the she-cat.Rainkit stepped forwards and finally out of the thorn tunnel.”Come we must go to our leader's den” “Bronzestar we found a kit on patrol this morning and his name is Rainkit.The dark brown she-cat looked down at him for a moment she looked disgusted but then she spoke.”Did this kit catch this mouse?” “No i did meowed the tom but i wanted to see if he would be strong enough to carry it” Bronzestar stared at him for a while.”Well then he surely is strong for his scrawny sisse” she meowed walking up[ to him.”I’m sure Dovefur will be pleased to have more kits.”Now Rainkit this is Cedarpelt she purred flicking her tail towards the pale orange tom and over there is Smokeleap.The grey she-cat nodded to him.”Then there is Blackrock.”Now Cedarpelt will lead you to the nursery where Dovefur and her kits are” she meowed.Rainkit nodded respectfully then followed Cedarpelt out of the leader's den.The fog had cleared so he could see better.The camp was amazing the medicine cat lived in a large hollow tree and he could see the warriors den and the entrance was covered by vines.”In here little one” he said nudging Rainkit inside the nursery. Rainkit pushed through the leaves and into the nursery where he could see two queens suckling their kits and another grooming them.The snowy white queen looked up from her grooming.”Dovefur my patrol found this young kit who does not belong to any clan but he claims not to be a rogue”. “Well he sure is no longer needing milk anymore he seems to be big” she meowed standing up and trotting towards Ceadarpelt.”I guess i could look after him until he becomes an apprentice.” Ceadarpelt purred then looked at Rainkit.”Good luck young one”Ceaderpelt walked out of the nursery.”Maybe i do belong somewhere,here in ShadowClan.”What is your name?” “I’m Rainkit” he tried to sound brave and courageous.”Well come meet some of my kits” she purred liking his head.They walked over to a group of wrestling kits.Rainkit nervously padded over to them trying to keep his head high.”Um hello?” he nervously meowed.A light brown tabby tom hopped over to him his tail held high.”Hello new den mate!” he purred.”I’m Newtkit” Rainkit was shocked by this cat’s attitude towards him.”I..I’m Rainkit” he meowed still nervous.”How many moons are you? I'm going to be an apprentice soon probably in two days!” “Well i think i should be an apprentice soon because my sister….” He had forgotten about Redkit and how she had just left him.”Want to go play with the others?” asked Newtkit.Rainkit was relieved of the pain that his sister had caused and finally felt right. That night Rainkit snuggled with Dovefur and the other kits.”Pssst” hissed a small blob in the darkness.”Newtkit is that you?” meowed Rainkit yawning and standing up.”Yes now come i need to show you something” he meowed silently as he helped Rainkit regain his balance.The two kits padded through the clearing of the camp and up onto high rock.”Wait we aren't supposed to be up here!”mewed Rainkit walking backwards slowly.”We wont get in trouble its moonhigh” meowed Newtkit pushing his forwards.Once they got to the top the cool breeze cooled his thick fur.He could see over the clearing,over everything.Cool right?” meowed Newtkit softly,but look at this” he motioned Rainkit to look up into the sky.Rainkit was speechless he stared up at the night sky filled with twinkling stars.”I..I..feel like i can see Silverpelt” he murmured.”Me too” meowed Newtkit.I feel like you are my brother” mewed Newtkit looking at him with his unusual blue green eyes.”I do too” agreed Rainkit.”Even though my actual kin abandoned me” he thought laying down next to the light brown cat. CHAPTER 3